Mutant Gangland
Mutant Gangland 'is the 18th episode of Season 4 and the 96th episode overall. Official Description Don Vizioso's gang tracks the Turtles with a slew of Anti-Mutant weapons! Plot The Fulci Twins of Don Vizioso's gang are trying to escape the Mighty Mutanimals, but are soon surrounded, allowing Dr. Rockwell to analyze their minds and discover a secret plan targeting mutants like themselves. However, Vizioso's muscle, the Hammer, arrives with a nerve gas that incapacitates the Mutanimals long enough for the Hammer and the Fulci Twims to escape. Leatherhead realizes they need to warn the Turtles about this. In the lair, Raphael and Leonardo are sparing before Raph decides to ditch the weapons and move on to hand-to-hand combat. Splinter intervenes after some time to confront Raph, but when Raph gets dissed on one time too many regarding his behavior as of late and wanting to do things differently, especially by Donnie, he once again decides he's had it with his brothers and quits, storming out of the lair in seething rage. Splinter reprimands Donnie for making things worse, before explaining how one day, he won't be there to guide them, and they have to learn on their own. Shortly after, the Mutanimals arrive to reveal the situation regarding Don Vizioso and his Mafia's attempts to wipe out mutants in NYC. When the Turtles inquire as to where Pigeon Pete is now that Mondo Gecko is part of the group, Slash and Leatherhead refuse to say much about it. Back at Vizioso's restaurant, the Don makes plans to have at least one mutant captured before wiping out the rest of them, mostly for dissective purposes at the hands of Dr. Feral to see how mutants work. Mondo Gecko and Donnie go searching for Raph, though Mondo's curiosity with trying to turn on the Party Wagon's radio results in him discharging a bomb that wrecks a hot dog cart, much to Donnie's annoyance. As for Raph, he's busy blowing off steam on a rooftop when he spots the Don's Mafiosi robbing a bank. When he gets a call from Leo, he hangs up, still upset over what happened in the lair. He's able to easily overpower the Mafiosi, including their Thompson sub-machine guns designed for hunting mutants, before being found by Donnie and Mondo. However, as it is clear Raph is acting much differently from the last several times he quit the team, before Donnie can ponder it over much more, it's revealed that the bank robbery was a trap. Raph spots several more Mafiosi on a rooftop when he sees a glint from one of their sniper rifles' scopes, before one of them fires a missile at the Party Wagon, overturning it and setting it on fire. Realizing he's been had, Raph finds himself the target of three more missiles, only for them to be taken down by Donnie, before another catches Raph by surprise while he's distracted. More Mafiosi move in with Thompsons, but Raph drops a smoke bomb to disorient them so he can fight back, but soon takes the fight to the rooftops, where he is soon outnumbered, smacked by the rifle butt of one Mafiosi's Thompson, and left to be stomped on by the rest. Mondo's attempts to help leave him dazed on their getaway van, while Donnie is ambushed by another Mafiosi sniper and knocked out. The last thing he sees is Raph still being stomped on by the Don's men. When they finally stop beating up Raph, they leave him for dead while they take Donnie and Mondo and make their escape. Raph, realizing this is all his fault, knows he has to make this right. Meanwhile, at Vizioso's restaurant, Leo, Mikey, Rockwell, Slash, and Leatherhead arrive to confront the Don, offering a truce if he's willing to take his Mafiosi and leave NYC peacefully, but the Don makes it very clear both his intentions to wipe NYC clean of mutants like them and that he believes that the mutants don't belong in the city. Vizioso soon gets a call regarding the capture of Donnie and Mondo, and leaves the mutants with the next move. When the Hammer enrages Leatherhead, Vizioso flips over his table to use as protection as the Hammer and Fulci Twins open fire, before revealing his seat to be a hover chair, allowing Vizioso to escape with the Hammer taking point, and the Fulci Twins covering their rear. With Vizioso having escaped, Slash reveals the Don's got another hideout in an old hotel elsewhere in the city, before Raph arrives and reveals the extent of his injuries, and reveals it's his fault Donnie and Mondo were captured. At the hotel, Vizioso is impatient waiting for Dr. Feral to show up for the dissection, and has the Fulci Twins do it instead, much to Donnie and Mondo's fear, even when Donnie offers to explain it himself so as to spare being vivisected. Outside, the Mutanimals ambush the Mafiosi guards, but the noise soon gets the attention of Vizioso and the Fulci Twins. Luckily, Vizioso has a secret weapon: The Hammer, armed with a mechanized power suit to deal with the Mutanimals personally. However, the Mutanimals are merely the decoy to allow the Turtles to infiltrate the hotel and save Donnie and Mondo. Vizioso thinks he's got one over the Turtles by revealing the Hammer is taking down their friends, but when they retort that with the Hammer busy with the Mutanimals, he can't protect the Don, infuriated, Vizioso has the Fulci Twins deal with the Turtles instead. However, they are able to free Donnie and Mondo, and while Raph goes to help the Mutanimals, the other Turtles and Mondo deal with the Fulci Twins. Raph is able to keep the Hammer busy long enough for the Mutanimals to launch a combined attack to catch the Hammer by surprise, before they are then able to knock him over the edge onto the street below, disabling his suit and dazing him. Meanwhile, the Fulci Twins are bested, leaving the Don to face Raph's brothers and Mondo. As he backs away nervously, warning them not to come any closer, Donnie manages to get behind Vizioso and, deploying the blade in the tip of his bo staff, skewers Vizioso from behind, also damaging his hover chair so that is rockets out of the room, bounces around the hallway, then bursts through a wall, sending Vizioso flying into the distance. Back at the lair, as the Mutanimals are allowed a chance to relax and enjoy some quality time with the Turtles, Splinter arrives to reiterate his earlier advice about enjoying things in the here and now since they won't be there forever, before having the moment ruined as Mikey arrives with pizza. As he offers one loaded with marshmallows to Leatherhead, Leatherhead leaps for it with a shout of "BOOYAKASHA" as Mondo makes a move as well, ending with both getting a bite on the pizza together. Debuts * The Hammer Splinter's Wisdom Trivia * In this episode, the Mutanimals replace Pigeon Pete with Mondo Gecko. * The unseen character Doctor Feral is a reference to Dr. Victor Oban Feral, a character from ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness. In that setting, he is a scientist who captures and vivisects (dissects alive) mutant specimens to further his studies. Quotes "I'm the only one who takes training seriously, the rest of them are just goofing off all the time!" '''- Raph "Wait! Where is Pigeon Pete" '''- Donnie''' "We don't talk about Pigeon Pete" '''- Slash''' "It ain't over yet, big guy" '''- Slash''' Gallery Mutant-Gangland-01.png Mutant-Gangland02.png Mutant-Gangland04.png Mutant-Gangland05.png Mutant-Gangland06.png Mutant-Gangland07.png Mutant-Gangland08.png Mutant-Gangland09.png Mutant-Gangland10.png Videos Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2016